Phantasie oder Wirklichkeit
Die ''Enterprise'' kehrt für einen Landurlaub auf den Landurlaubsplaneten zurück. Alles erscheint wie bekannt, doch dann wird Uhura entführt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Uhura, McCoy und Sulu beamen auf den Planeten, an die gleiche Stelle wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch ( ). Alles scheint unverändert, kurz nach ihrer Ankunft treffen sie auch wieder auf die Roboter-Versionen von Alice und dem weißen Kaninchen. Uhura meint zu McCoy, dass sie fröhlich und positiv denken sollen. McCoy pflichtet ihr in diesem Punkt bei. Während McCoy die wundervolle alte Architektur bestaunt, erscheint die Herzkönigin und fordert McCoys Kopf. Dieser flüchtet, wird aber von den Spielkarten-Soldaten verfolgt. In letzter Sekunde können er und Sulu auf die ''Enterprise'' gebeamt werden. Uhura jedoch wird gefangen genommen. McCoy und Sulu berichten auf der Brücke Captain Kirk von dem Vorfall. Scott meldet inzwischen Kirk, dass er Uhura nicht erfassen kann. Kirk befiehlt ihm daher, das restliche Außenteam hochzubeamen. Die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Crew der Enterprise]] beschließt, den Planetenwächter aufzusuchen, der den Computer steuert und für die Sicherheit der Gäste zu sorgen hat. Seine Wohnung liegt unterhalb der Oberfläche und ist von einer Kombination aus Granit und Metall so abgeschirmt, dass die Sensoren sie nicht ausmachen können. Deswegen wird ein Suchtrupp bestehend aus Kirk, Spock, McCoy und Sulu gebildet. Lt. M'ress teilt inzwischen der Crew mit, dass der Landurlaub vorerst gestrichen ist. Auf dem Planeten erklärt der Computer Uhura, warum sie festgehalten wird: Ihr Meister, die Himmelsmaschine (gemeint ist die Enterprise) soll den Planeten nicht verlassen. Der Computer hält die Menschen für die Sklaven des Schiffes. Uhura entgegnet, sie würde mit Sicherheit gesucht. Der Computer berichtet, er habe den Suchtrupp bereit geortet, allerdings keine Verwendung für weitere Geiseln, weshalb er sie abschalten werde. Auf Uhuras Nachfrage erläutert er, dass dies bedeutet, dass er sie töten wird. Arex meldet Kirk, dass sie keine Spur von Uhura gefunden haben. Der Landetrupp will derweil mit einem Phaserbohrer in des Innere des Planeten vordringen, doch die Verbindung wird gestört, und das Herunterbeamen des Gerätes misslingt. In den Wäldern des Planeten findet der Landetrupp einen Grabstein. Nach der Inschrift liegt dort der Wächter begraben. Spocks Instrumente bestätigen dies. Als Scotty einen Hilfstrupp per Shuttle auf die Oberfläche bringen will, blockieren plötzlich auch die Hangartore. Scotty meint, dass dies mit dem Planeten zusammenhängen muss, was M'ress jedoch bezweifelt. Uhura versucht den Computer zu überzeugen, dass ihr Schiff keine Gefahr ist. Auf dem Planeten versucht Uhura dem Computer zu erklären, dass die Menschen die Maschinen beherrschen und nicht umgekehrt. Als sie einen Blick auf den Abschaltknopf wirft, wird sie von dem Computer aufgehalten, der ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Dieser offenbart ihr, dass er bisher nur die Gedanken anderer umgesetzt hat und nun selbst denken will. Die Männer suchen derweil weiter nach einem Eingang in die Unterwelt. Als McCoy witzelt, dass sie wohl kaum auf einen Wegweiser treffen würden, taucht ein solcher tatsächlich auf. Sie folgen dem Schild und werden von mechanischen Flugechsen angegriffen. Die Phaser versagen, doch die Männer können sich in eine Höhle retten. Kaum erwähnt Kirk, er habe das Gefühl der Planet spiele mit ihnen Katz und Maus, erscheint eine riesige Katze am Höhleneingang und schnappt nach ihnen. Die Enterprise wird unterdessen erschüttert und verlässt derweil wie ferngesteuert mit großer Geschwindigkeit die Umlaufbahn und kehrt selbständig wieder zurück. Scott lässt M'ress die letzten Befehl des Steuerungscomputers daher ausdrucken. Sie erkennt, dass der Computer neue Steuerungsbefehle gegeben hat, die nur durch Arex' manuelle Steuerung nicht umgesetzt wurden. Die Crew steht vor einem Rätsel. Scotty hegt den Verdacht, dass der Planet die Steuerungsfunktionen der Enterprise austesten wollte. Auf dem Planeten erinnert Spock an die Gegebenheiten des letzten Besuchs. Bei dem wurde McCoy verletzt und es erscheint ihm logisch, dass er zur Wiederinstandsetzung in die unterirdische Höhle gebracht wurde, da der Planet programmiert sei, Schaden abzuwenden. McCoy kann sich jedoch an nichts Genaues erinnern. McCoy injiziert Spock Melanex, ein Mittel, das zur Bewusstlosigkeit führt und eine Verletzung vortäuscht. An Bord der Enterprise fällt unterdessen die künstliche Schwerkraft aus. Kurz nachdem Spock bewusstlos geworden ist, wird er auch schon abtransportiert. Die anderen versuchen, ihm in das unterirdische Höhlensystem zu folgen, McCoy und Sulu schaffen es jedoch nicht rechtzeitig, bevor sich der Eingang verschließt. Sie werden zudem von einem zweiköpfigen Drachen angegriffen; Spock und Kirk sind nun auf sich alleine gestellt. Als Spock erwacht, flüchtet er vor den Maschinen. Zusammen mit Kirk erreicht er den zentralen Computerraum, in dem auch Uhura gefangen gehalten wird. Kirk erkundigt sich, warum der Computer sich verändert hat. Der Computer erklärt, dass es ihm nicht mehr genüge, nur zu dienen, er wolle sich weiterentwickeln. Um dem Planeten zu entfliehen und seine Computer-Brüder zu besuchen benötige er die Enterprise. Währenddessen entdeckt Scotty den Grund für die Störungen: ein neuer Computer ist an Bord und greift in die Systeme ein. Spock und Kirk erklären noch einmal, dass die Menschen über die Maschinen herrschen, und nicht umgekehrt. Der Computer will dies zunächst nicht glauben, da die Maschinen den Menschen doch überlegen seien. Kirk erklärt jedoch, dass Mensch und Maschinen friedlich co-existieren. Uhura versucht den Computer davon zu überzeugen, doch auf seine Talente, den Menschen Freude zu bereiten, stolz zu sein. Er könne von den Besuchern des Planeten so viel lernen, ohne durch die Galaxie reisen zu müssen. Davon lässt sich der Computer überzeugen. Er gibt die Enterprise und sodann auch Uhura, Kirk und Spock frei. Im Anschluss lädt er die Crew auf seinen Planeten unter der Bedingung ein, dass weitere solche Gespräche folgen würden. Spock erklärt sich sofort dazu bereit. Kirk übermittelt an die Enterprise, dass Landurlaub ab sofort von allen in Anspruch genommen werden könne. Spock weist darauf hin, dass anscheinend zwei der Crewmitglieder schon mit dem Landurlaub begonnen hätten: auf dem Monitor des Computers erscheinen Sulu und McCoy, die zusammen mit dem Drachen, Alice und dem weißen Kaninchen ein Picknick veranstalten. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Episode ist eine Fortsetzung zur TOS-Episode "Landeurlaub". thumb|Titeleinblendung der gekürzten ZDF-Version Die Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland erfolgte 1976 in einer geschnittenen, auf das Kinderprogramm zugeschnittenen und mit von der Originalserie abweichenden Sprechern synchronisierten Version unter dem Titel Urlaub im Wunderland. Am 20.09.2016 wurde erstmals die ungekürzte, bereits 1994 mit den Original-Sprechern neu synchronisierte Fassung im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt (vgl. TAS in Deutschland). Filmfehler Obwohl Sulu Teil des Landeteams ist, ist er mehrfach auf der Brücke zu sehen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Sprecher Verweise en:Once Upon a Planet (episode) es:Once Upon a Planet fr:Once Upon a Planet (épisode) it:C'era una volta su un pianeta (episodio) nl:Once Upon a Planet pl:Once Upon a Planet Kategorie:Episode (TAS)